Timeless: A Change in Time
by Starstruck77
Summary: When one of Garcia Flynn's men goes rouge the time team will have to save one of their own. Join Lucy Preston, Wyatt Logan, and Rufus Carlin as they try and stop Flynn's men before he goes to far.
1. Chapter 1

Lucy Preston's phone chimed with a new message as soon as she stepped out of the shower. She knew it was Mason Industries trying to reach her, only to say Garcia Flynn had time traveled once again. Lucy sighed as she wrapped a towel around herself and walked into her bedroom to change.

She glanced at the clock as she pulled on a black t-shirt, it was 2:23 a.m. Lucy has gotten back to 2016 at roughly 11:40 the day before. It was not easy being a time traveler out to stop a guy from ruining history, but it was her job now. She carefully walked down the stairs, once she was ready, trying to not wake her mother.

It took Lucy 20 minutes before she arrived at Mason Industries. She noticed one of her partners, Wyatt Logan, walking into the building just as she exited her car.

"Where has Flynn gone now," her other partner, Rufus Carlin, asked as she entered the conference room to the get briefing.

"Flynn has gone back to November 16, 1894," Agent Christopher stated and glanced at Lucy, "What is the significance?"

Wyatt and Rufus also awaited the answer by staring at the tired Lucy, "That was a, uh, day for before the capture of H.H. Holmes, the serial killer." Rufus' eyes grew a bit wider when hearing "serial killer" but he tried his best to hide it.

"Oh, a serial killer, how lovely," Wyatt said sarcastically rolling his eyes, "Do you suppose Flynn wants to make sure he doesn't get caught so he can continue killing?"

"That sounds reasonable. But we haven't been right on his motives so far," Rufus said, his voice cracking the slightest bit. Agent Christopher gestured to the wardrobe dock before saying, "Okay you know what you are getting into, so please go get changed."

The trio followed orders and marched downstairs to find the proper clothing.

Lucy ended up wearing a light blue dress with dark blue flowers stitched on the bottom that puffed up around the hips. She also had to wear a dark blue petticoat, white gloves, and a black hat that had black feathers sticking out from it to finish it off. Wyatt's clothes were a little less extravagant, he wore simple slacks with a white undershirt, a long black coat, and a walking stick. Rufus was wearing similar clothes to Wyatt except he had a black vest under his coat.

"The 1890's ladies sure liked to be over the top, huh," Wyatt chuckled when he saw Lucy emerge from the dressing room in her new get up. Lucy couldn't help but laugh, admitting it was a little much.

The three of them walked to the time machine in the middle of the room and were wished farewell as they climbed into the big metal death trap. Rufus started up the machine once he was buckled in, waiting for Wyatt and Lucy to strap in.

"Can't wait for the day where we never have to get in this thing again," Lucy mumbled as Wyatt reached over to help her buckle in. He gave a little smirk as he tightened the straps.

"Maybe this will be the last one," Wyatt said looking at Lucy as he finished buckling up. The time machine gave a sudden jerking motion as Rufus started the time jump process. A few vibrations later the time machine landed in a forest just outside Boston, Massachusetts.

After walking miles in the forest the time team reach the city limits and see Boston ahead. "Okay, so when we get to the city where will Holmes be," Rufus asked as they slowly made it closer to the city.

"I'm not entirely sure. The police hunt him down within the city, so he could possibly be hiding in alley ways," Lucy says trying not to trip over anything as they enter the city.

"Flynn! I need a word," Roland Green shouted as Flynn's group walked through Boston. Flynn turned around with a sour look on his face.

"Green I remember having a discussion with you about questions during a mission," Flynn stated not looking amused.

"I know sir, but-," Roland began before being cut off by one of the other men in the group pointing to a dark alley way. Flynn ignored Roland and went to the front of the group as they entered the alley way.

"That's it," He mumbled to himself backing away quietly, "I'm taking my revenge into my own hands."

Tell me what you thought in the comments. I'm open to critiques and improvements so I can make to the story better.


	2. Chapter 2

"So do we check all the dark alley ways," Rufus asked as the finally entered the city of Boston.

"Only the ones with movement," Wyatt declared as they marched forward along the side walk. "And keep an eye out for Flynn."

The team approached the first dark alley way. Wyatt reached for his gun that was hidden within his coat. As the trio turned the corner, nothing. Lucy's heart rate had sped up during the whole endeavor and she was trying to calm down.

"Hey, you okay," Wyatt asked stashing his gun back into his coat. Lucy nodded, it gave her a shiver knowing they could run into a serial killer. While lost in thought she felt herself being pulled along the sidewalk. Wyatt. It was always Wyatt, but she was definitely not complaining.

"Guys," Rufus called, Lucy realizing that he was way ahead of her and Wyatt. They sped up, trying to make it seem normal. Rufus was pointing to an alley way across the busy street. Lucy had to squint to make out the figure, it was Anthony and a man with black hair standing next to him. Wyatt and Rufus casually used the cross walk to get to the other side. Lucy just stood in place until Wyatt gestured her over.

"You are not okay," Wyatt declared as soon as she caught up with them, "You are telling me when we get back to the Lifeboat." Wyatt gave a slight tug of her arm and brought her behind him as he drew his gun. The three of them walked closer to the alley way and heard voices.

"You are going to...understand," the trio could barely hear the rest because of the traffic on the road. Wyatt cursed under his breath and moved closer. Rufus and Lucy stayed behind him. Before anything could be said a loud gunshot rang through the air and yelling pierced the air. Lucy jumped, closing her eyes.

Wyatt quickly shuffled back, pushing Lucy and Rufus behind a wall of the corner store. He peered around the wall just in time to see Flynn and what looked to be H. H. Holmes running out of the alley.

"Damnit," Wyatt and Rufus cursed as they saw Flynn, his men, and Holmes get away.

"Wyatt, we have to follow them," Rufus said starting in the direction they took off. It was definitely out of character but the other two didn't say anything.

"Wait a minute," Lucy mumbled loud enough for them to hear, "What were they running from?" Wyatt's eyes grew the slightest bit before he charged up to the alley. A blond man lay dead near dumpsters. Wyatt could hear Rufus and Lucy approaching but held his arm out for them to stop. He didn't want Lucy to see.

"Is that one of Flynn's men," Rufus inquired. Wyatt shook his head, he hadn't seen him with Flynn before. The group decided to head forward and not to cause any attention to themselves.

It was starting to get dark as they walked on the sidewalks of Boston. Rufus was leading the way and Lucy and Wyatt stayed behind him.

"So you want to tell me what's been bothering you," Wyatt said suddenly, causing Lucy to jump the slightest.

"I guess," She sighed, "I guess it's just the fact that we are chasing a serial killer and Flynn. I should be used to it now, considering how many times we've done this-"

Lucy was cut off by Wyatt's hand slipping into hers and Rufus signaling them to stop. They both stopped and Wyatt let go of her hand and pulled out his gun. He stepped to the front of their group and saw movement outside of a apartment building. Rufus looked over Wyatt's shoulder and they both watched as two men paced in front of the main doors.

"Can you see who it is," Lucy asked trying her best to see over both of them. Rufus shook his head and Wyatt waked closer when the door of the building swung open. Flynn was standing in the doorway next to Holmes.

"Wyatt," Lucy breathed, "You-"

"Can't shoot," Wyatt finished her sentence not even glancing her way. Lucy shook her head as she strained to hear what Flynn was saying.

"Don't move," a new voice hissed behind the trio as Lucy felt the barrel of a gun pressed against her back.

••••••••••••••••••••••

Tell me what y'all thought about this chapter in the comments.


	3. Chapter 3

"Don't move," a new voice hissed behind the trio as Lucy felt the barrel of a gun pressed against her back. Her left arm was yanked behind her just as Wyatt had turned around. His gun was pointed at the man who held her roughly.

"Let her go," he growled narrowing his eyes. Rufus moved out of the way and behind Wyatt, not wanting to be in the middle of cross fire.

The man that held Lucy moved the gun from the small of her back to her temple. She started to tremble when the cold barrel touch her head. Wyatt's knuckles whitened as he tightened his grip on his gun.

"Not a chance Logan," the man spat out stepping back slightly. Wyatt stepped forward ready to take a shot at the mans shoulder when shouts rang out through the street. The man tugged Lucy farther down the sidewalk as Flynn and his men came up around the corner. The group stopped abruptly when they saw the scene in front of them.

"Green, is that you," one of Flynn's men said after moments of the group looking at each other.

"You know this man," Rufus said with a disgusted look on his face. Before anyone could answer sirens started to echo off the building. The man that held Lucy started to run pulling her along.

"Wyatt," Lucy shouted drawing his attention back to her. Fear struck him and he began to run after the man, Rufus in tow.

"Lucy," Wyatt yelled in agony, only the worst thoughts coming to mind if he couldn't reach her in time. No, he scolded himself as he continued to run, I'll get to her.

"No, let go of me," he faintly heard Lucy tell the man as they turned a street corner. Wyatt sped up, rounded the corner, but they were gone. Wyatt's heart sank, "Lucy," he cried again. Rufus stumbled behind him breathing heavily.

"Are they gone," Rufus muttered. Wyatt had nothing to say and went back in the direction they came from. He still saw Flynn and his men at the end of the street and he sent a warning shot their way. He was so furious, it took every ounce of him not to shoot Flynn.

"Where is she," he hissed as he got closer to the men. Flynn shook his head shrugged his shoulders drawing his gun.

"Sir, where's Anthony," that caught Flynn's attention and he started to look around wildly. Anthony was gone and that could only mean one thing: he was with the Mothership.

"Now, I'm going to remove my hand and you are going to stay silent unless you want a bullet to the brain," Roland uttered quietly to Lucy. He had dragged her down another alley and forced her to be silent as she listened to Wyatt call her.

After he removed his dirty hand from her mouth, he dragged her to the opening of the alley. "Are ride should be at the nearest park. Come on," he demanded yanking her. She stayed silent but continued to struggle.

Roland hurriedly walked down different streets with Lucy until he found a park that was pitch black. Lucy kept trying to plant her feet but it turned out to be useless every time. Lucy's mind kept drifting back to Wyatt and how he would want her to keep fighting.

"Where are you taking me," Lucy demanded in a whisper after they stood waiting in the park.

"Back to 2016, of course," he said as those it was the most obvious thing in the world. She didn't have time to reply before the Mothership appeared in front of them. Lucy tried to escape his grasp, but before she knew it she was in the Mothership. He strapped her in and she was filled with rage. Telling herself only Wyatt was allowed to do that.

"You know where to go," Roland told Anthony before shifting his gaze to Lucy. "You can't know where we are going."

Lucy's breathing hitched and she tried to undo her seat belt. Before should could undo it completely something covered her mouth. She fell limp and the machine vanished from the deserted park of Boston.


	4. Chapter 4

"God damnit," Flynn cursed, pure rage flickered across his face. He kicked nearest wall. Their situation was not ideal, Lucy kidnapped by one of Flynn's men, the Mothership gone, and the fact they might have to work together.

Wyatt's fury had no way lessened and he still had his gun pointed at Flynn. Rage surged through his veins, he had lost Lucy.

"Wyatt, we should get going. Lucy will most likely be in present day," Rufus urged, pulling lightly on Wyatt's shirt. With one last glare Wyatt started to back himself and Rufus up, keeping this gun pointed at the men.

Once Flynn realized they were walking away he raised his gun. "Where do you think you're going. We need a ride back to 2016."

"That's a shame. I-we need Lucy back, but since your men took her-" Wyatt stopped mid sentence realizing that the sirens they heard were starting to draw nearer. A few seconds later the lights were visible, all of the men started to run. Wyatt and Rufus were heading in the direction of the lifeboat and Flynn and his men were going the other way.

Thirty minutes tops and they were at the lifeboat. Rufus sucked in more air, winded. Wyatt tried to slow his breathing as well before the hatch of the lifeboat opened. When they were in the lifeboat, Wyatt felt emptiness in his chest when he didn't see Lucy's beautiful face in front of him. Rufus, however, wasted no time jumping them back to 2016. Though the trip was short many things ran through his mind. How was he going to get his Lucy back?

The machine shuttered as it touched down inside Mason Industries. Both men took a breath before opening the door. Wyatt stepped out and then Rufus, everyone took notice their historian was not with them. Agent Christopher, Connor Mason, and Jiya were the first to approach them. All three were in pure shock, that's when the questions started to fly.

Rufus tried to keep them calm and wanted to take the discuss somewhere more private. Agent Christopher said the conference room, where they were normally briefed on missions. Wyatt nodded and followed her up, trailing behind was Rufus, Jiya, and Mason.

"Now, where the hell is Lucy," Agent Christopher demanded as Mason closed the conference door. Wyatt's heart plummeted.

"We don't know. She was kidnapped," Wyatt started, taking in a shaky breath, "One of Flynn's men-"

Rufus butted in, "Green I think it was. A man named Green."

Wyatt nodded, "She was taken by this man named Green. Held a gun to her head and ran off. We don't know what he wants, but he took the Mothership." Once Wyatt finished his explanation it was silent. It stayed silent in that room until Jiya stood.

"I can try and trace the Mothership. I don't guarantee anything, but it's worth a shot," everyone in the conference room nodded and she left without another word. Wyatt felt like he needed to break something, he excused hisself and went to the wardrobe dock.

Lucy felt like the weight of the world was put onto her chest. She felt exhausted and like she was unable to function. The events that took place before this flooded her memory. The man, Wyatt yelling her name, and the Mothership. Lucy needed to know where that man had taken her. She put the the energy she could muster into trying to open her eyes.

Lucy's eyes felt like lead as she blinked them open all the way. Once her eyes were open she realized she was in a chair, tied to a chair. Her hands were bound behind the chair and each of her ankles were tied to the legs of the chair. Lucy struggled against them. Her attention was pulled away from her bound hands when she saw was the man sitting in a chair in front of her. He had dark hair, an unkept beard that reminded her of Wyatt, and he didn't look older then 40.

"Ah, the princess has finally woken," he said, "Now we can finally have a proper introduction. I'm Roland." He smiled a little, but Lucy kept a stern look on her face. She was less than amused.

"That's alright, you don't have to tell me your name Lucy," Roland continued standing from his seat across from her.

"Why did you kidnap me exactly," Lucy demanded glaring at Roland. He chuckled a little.

"To get revenge," he stated simply. Lucy wore a puzzled look on her face.

"Revenge?"

"Not on you, on Wyatt Logan." Lucy heart began to race when he mentioned Wyatt.

"What did Wyatt do," she pressed. He smirked dragging his chair closer to her and sitting down. The smell of alcohol on his breath made Lucy pull back from his as best she could.

"Wyatt left my brother to die. My brother was my best friend and Wyatt could have helped him home. But no," Roland's gaze drifted from Lucy to the floor. "My other died and Wyatt Logan was given a medal for leaving them. I swore I would make his life a living hell." Roland laughed maniacally looking Lucy in the eyes once more.

Lucy's heart was beating faster, "What did you do?" Roland sent an evil smirk her way.

"I killed someone he loved and now I've kidnapped someone he is close to," Roland laughed and stood from his chair once more. "I'm going to get another beer," was all he said before walking to the only door in the room.

Lucy's breathing hitched, he was Jessica's killer. He was the one that ruined Wyatt's life. Lucy struggled against her bonds, she had to get out of this mess. She had to get back to Wyatt.


	5. Chapter 5

Wyatt paced the wardrobe dock blaming himself. If he had just been paying attention she wouldn't be gone. This is just like when Jess disappeared. Oh no, he thought, he could kill Lucy. He couldn't handle that he would have been at fault for the death of two people he cared deeply about. Wyatt punched the nearest wall and a whole formed.

"Woah," he heard Rufus breath out. He had been so deep in his thoughts he didn't hear anyone enter.

"Oh, hello," Wyatt said no emotion in his voice. Rufus nodded and gestured to the entrance.

"We are getting close. The Mothership went back to 1894, most likely to get Flynn. It should be back in 2016 now," Rufus rambled. Wyatt only nodded and followed Rufus out of the wardrobe dock. Wyatt didn't have the strength to say anything, only to find Lucy.

"Rufus, Wyatt," Jiya exclaimed shakily, "We, uh, got a message on Lucy."

Wyatt's heart did a back flip before he rushed over to her computer. Her expression was sad and she opened a file. The file contained a single picture of Lucy unconscious, tied to a chair, and a sign in her lap. She didn't appear to be harmed, which was a relief to Wyatt. His eyes drifted to the sign and it said "I have a bone to pick with Wyatt Logan call:" a number was listed below.

Wyatt's eyes narrowed and he pulled out his phone and dialed the number. Before he pressed call he told Jiya to track the call. She listened and prepared herself just as he pressed call. It took three rings before it was answered.

"Wyatt Logan, I was hoping to get a call from you," the man said, "I'm Roland Green. I believe you worked with a man named Green-"

"You son of a bitch," Wyatt shot out before Roland could finish. "I want to know where you took Lucy and what you have done to her!"

Roland laughed at Wyatt's misery, "Ah, Lucy she has been a real doll."

That riled Wyatt up and he started to curse him out, "When I found you you are going to wish you were never born."

"When you find me you are going to wish the same thing," Roland said bitterly. "I'll tell Lucy you said hello," that was the last thing said before the call ended.

"Got it," Jiya said, Rufus and Wyatt leaned down to see the computer. It was a house in a neighborhood miles from Mason Industries.

"Got what," a new voice said over their shoulders. Agent Christopher was behind the trio arms folded.

"We just called the man who abducted Lucy and have traced his phone signal to this location," she pointed at her computer screen.

"I'm going to get her," Wyatt spoke up.

Agent Christopher shook her head, "You are bringing a SWAT team with you Master Sergeant."

Wyatt nodded and Agent Christopher made a call. He had to go arm himself and save his girl.

An hour passed and the SWAT team Agent Christopher had called in had arrived at Mason Industries. There were more than twenty men waiting for Wyatt to give them directions. In the blink on an eye they were on their way to Roland's house. Wyatt's teeth grind as the SWAT cars travel down the road. Finally, after an eternity of driving they arrived. Wyatt was the first out of the car, gun ready, and his hand on the trigger.

"Alright men," Wyatt shouted to the other cars as the men exited, "When we enter no harm is to come to the captive. Wait, for firing orders."

The men he saw nodded and they secured the perimeter. Wyatt and two other men went to the door. In second it was knocked down and they were greeted by darkness. No lights were on and no noise was heard. Wyatt signaled the other men to enter and the secured the interior. No one was in the house.

"Master Sergeant," a SWAT member shouted from the kitchen. Wyatt hurriedly walked in and saw a man holding a note. He snatched it from him and read it:

Wyatt,

Whoops. Wrong House. Better Luck next time and you better hurry Lucy's life in on the line.

Green

Wyatt glared at the sheet of paper, crumbling it up. This man was taunting him with Lucy. He was going to pay for taking her way from him.


	6. Chapter 6

"You bastard," Lucy spat out as Roland walked into the room, "Leading him on like that." Before Roland had left last night he told her of his plan to give Wyatt hope of finding her. He went into detail how he set up the whole scheme. He played Wyatt, gave him hope and crushed it soon after.

He smirked at her and took a swig from his beer, "Oh sweetheart, this is simply apart of the plan."

She glared at him before leaning her head back. She needed to find a way out of this chair, out of this house. Before she had a chance to think of a plan Roland leaned closer to her, beer lingering on his breath.

"What are you thinking about in that pretty little head," he slurred out. She didn't know how many drinks he had but she was not amused. She leaned as far back as she could trying not to tip the chair.

"How can you sleep at night knowing you killed a women and kidnapped one," Lucy breathed out as he backed away from her. He shrugged and took another sip. Lucy was officially disgusted by this man. Roland stumbled to the door without another word.

Lucy sighed and began to struggle against the bonds once more. Maybe I can break the chair, she thought. Lucy began to put pressure on the chair. She jumped in her seat when pressure didn't work. It took only a few tries before the chair broke beneath her.

"Yes," she mumbled under her breath. Now she just needed to get her hands in front of her. Before she had the chance Roland barged into the room, a beer bottle still in his hand.

"What are you doing," he said raising his voice, sobering up the slightest bit. Lucy froze, she was surrounded by bits of the wooden chair. Roland seemed to take notice and set the bottle on the floor. He walked over to her and began to lift her by her arms.

"No, no! Put me down," Lucy shouted flailing in his grasp. He worn a stern face as he shoved her back on the ground again.

"I'll be back," he muttered leaving. Lucy breathing quickened and she tried to move towards the door he left open. Roland came back in a hurry carrying a metal chair and coils of rope. He slammed the door and placed the chair in the middle of the room and throwing the ropes next to it.

"Come here," he grunted grabbing her arms again and hauling her to the chair.

"No, let me go," Lucy muttered tugging against him. To no avail he pushed her down in the chair. Roland tore the ropes around her legs off tossing them to the side with the other coils. He picked up a new rope and tied her torso to the chair. Her hands were still tied and tucked behind her. Then he tied her legs to the chair once again.

"There," he sighed, "Now you won't get away." He went back over the the beer bottle he set down and picked it up. Another swig.

"What will you gain from this," Lucy questioned him. Her heart was beating faster as he stepped closer to her.

Another swig, "The satisfaction that I avenged my brothers death. He didn't deserve to die. What's worse is that Wyatt Logan survived." He spit out Wyatt's name like it was poison. Lucy continued to glare at him. "When I take away everything that bastard cares about it'll show him that dying along side my brother would have been better."

Lucy gasped the slightest, "You monster. What kind of person takes away's everything someone cares about? And for what? Your brother won't come back and I bet he would be so disappointed-"

Lucy was cut off by Roland's hand grabbing her throat. She struggled for breath as he squeezed his hand tighter. Her vision began to turn black before he released his grip muttering to himself.

"You know nothing of my brother. You'd be dead right now if you weren't bait for Wyatt," he yelled angrily before leaving the room. She heard the door lock and she let a single tear roll down her face. Bait, she was bait for Wyatt's misery.


	7. Chapter 7

An investigation on the house was made, but nothing was there. That note was the only thing that had shown someone was there, it infuriated and scared Wyatt. Lucy's life was in danger and all because this guy was angry at Wyatt. He didn't know what for, but it gave him an idea.

When he returned to work the next day he immediately went over to Jiya's desk, "Hey, listen I know this isn't your area of expertise, but could you do a background check on Roland Green?"

She had been taken back a little by his request, but gave him a breathy yes. She was typing away on her computer as he walked away. He didn't get far before Rufus came up by his side.

"Hey, um, I don't mean to interrupt your search for Lucy," Rufus took in a shaky breath, "But Agent Christopher wants one of us to tell Ms. Preston what happened."

"I get it Rufus," Wyatt said stopping and facing him, "I'll do it, no worries."

Rufus gave him a small smile and he walked off. Wyatt turned around and left Mason Industries. It took him 20 minutes before he was pulling into the driveway. He waited in his car, rehearsing what he was going to tell her. He couldn't just say 'your daughters been kidnapped by a time bandit.' Wyatt shook his head and opened his car door. He made his way to the front door and knocks three times. In no time the door was opened by a young man.

"Um," Wyatt coughed a little, "I'm looking for Ms. Preston."

The man nodded and called for her inside, "Uh, come on in." He opened the door wider for him to enter. Wyatt nodded and walked in. The man closed the door and led him to the living room. Ms. Preston was sitting on the couch, tissues surrounded her.

"Carolyn," the man said, "This man is here to talk to you."

She nodded her head, "Thank you, Noah." Wyatt's eyes widened the slightest, this was Lucy's fiancé. Noah left the living room and entered the kitchen.

"I have to talk to you about Lucy," Wyatt began, "I work with her, my name is Wyatt Logan." She perked up when she heard Lucy's name. Wyatt bent down to her height to look her in the eyes.

"Lucy has been kidnapped," he finally blurted out. Noah stopped what he was doing in the kitchen and looked over. Ms. Preston's eyes widened in terror.

"I'm so sorry. I-we are doing everything we can to get her back," Wyatt said after a moment. Noah reentered the living room and rested a hand on the couch.

"Why weren't we told sooner," Noah almost shouted at Wyatt, "It's been four days!"

Wyatt stood up from his squat and narrowed his eyes at Noah, "Well I have been doing nothing but searching for her. Why didn't you put in a missing person report? Try going to her work. I don't recall you trying any of that. I don't recall you risking your life to find her."

Wyatt sudden outburst at Noah frightened an already emotional Ms. Preston. Noah narrowed his eyes at Wyatt before pointing to the front door. Wyatt's cell phone rang just as Noah opened his mouth. He answered and held a finger up to Noah.

"Hello?"

"Wyatt," Rufus said, "Jiya completed the background check and we found a place he might be keeping Lucy."

Wyatt sighed with relief and told them they'd be right over. After hanging up his phone he turned to a still frightened Ms. Preston.

"We have a lead on where Lucy might be. We'll get her home in no time."

He pushed past Noah and ran out the front door. Wyatt quickly got into his car and sped to Mason Industries. In no less than 10 minutes, probably breaking a few traffic laws on the way, he pulled into the parking lot. This was it, he thought, I'm going to get my Lucy back.

"Wyatt," Agent Christopher yelled as he entered the main room. He hurried over to her and looked at the computer she had front of her. "Jiya figured out that Roland Green bought a house miles from the city. A cabin of some sort, a little cliche."

Wyatt smiled the slightest, "Call in that SWAT team, we are getting Lucy today."

"Lucy," Roland called from the doorway. She opened her tired eyes and saw him walking towards her with his hands behind him.

"I think we might be having some company," he chuckled a little before leaning down to her. He pulled his hands in front of him to reveal a roll of tape.

Lucy's eyes widened, "No, no." She leaned back against the chair, almost falling backwards. He smiled and taped a strip over her mouth. He put two more on before standing up and tossing the roll to the side.

"Now Luce, when Wyatt gets here look completely helpless," he chuckled a little before kissing her cheek and leaving the room. Lucy began to thrash against the ropes before giving up hoping Wyatt won't find her. She couldn't live with herself knowing she was the reason he got killed.


	8. Chapter 8

Wyatt was stirring anxiously in the SWAT truck waiting until they arrived at Green's house. His heart was beating so fast he thought it might bounce out of his chest. The truck drove out of the lit city and down a dark deserted back road. Wyatt's breathing pattern hitched as he saw a small cabin with its lights on. They didn't stop. Not it. They passed many more similar cabins, houses, and barns before they turned right onto a dirt road.

"Alright Master Sergeant Logan, we are approaching the target house," the solider driving said as he continued down the road. Wyatt nodded and check his gun. Still loaded and off safety. The house came into view, no lights were on making it blend into the night. The truck stopped and he felt the men empty the back of the vehicle. Wyatt finally stepped out, took a deep breath and went to the front of the group. A man kicked down the doors and he ran in.

"Lucy," he whisper yelled into the dark house. "Lucy," he tried again. He heard a faint noise come from on of the rooms in the back. Gun shots were heard behind him. Men collapsed to the floor, but Wyatt carried on. He kicked in every door, nothing. Gunshots still rang from behind him, but he still didn't bother. The only thing he was concerned about was Lucy.

The last room was at the end of the hall, Wyatt took in a breath and kicked down the door. In the center of the room was Lucy. Her eyes were wide as she struggled against the rope that bound her to the metal chair. He smiled and rushed over to her. She yelled into the tape that covered her mouth and shook her head. Tears stung her eyes as Wyatt drew nearer.

"Lucy," he mumbled, "This is going to hurt." Wyatt carefully removed the tape, Lucy winced.

"Wyatt, no you have to get out of here," she finally said letting tears roll down her face.

"Wyatt, please. He'll kill you," Wyatt stopped untying her legs to look at her. Gunshots echoed through the house. His blue eyes seeped into her brown ones before he spoke.

"Lucy everything will be fine. I'm here. I'll protect you this time," he gave her a smirk and continued untying the rope. Lucy let silent tears fall as she looked down at him. She was so glad to see him, yet so terrified. The gunshots stopped. Wyatt stopped. He stood from his squared position and raised his gun towards the door.

"Ah, you didn't think I'd be out there did you," Roland said behind them. Wyatt whipped around ready to shoot, but he couldn't. Roland's gun was pointed at the back of Lucy's head. A squeeze of the trigger and she would be dead.

Wyatt boiled with anger and he growled, "Leave her alone."

Roland laughed, a heavy stench of beer on his breath. "I can't do that. My revenge wouldn't be completed if I left her alone."

Wyatt's emotion didn't change, "What revenge?"

"My revenge on you for letting my brother, Jonathan Green, die when you could have saved him," Roland yelled jerking his gun harder into Lucy's head. She winced and looked at Wyatt. He glanced at her and slowly moved forward.

"My revenge is to make you suffer, just like I did when I was told my brother would never come home," Roland seemed furious, "I swore to take away everything you loved. I am your wife's killer and I'm about to be Lucy's!"

Wyatt was shaking with fury when he heard that he was Jessica's killer. His finger twitched in the trigger. He snapped himself out of his fury long enough to remember Lucy.

"Unlike Jessica's death, you'll have a front row seat to Lucy's death," Roland laughed, cocking the gun. Wyatt pulled the trigger suddenly. A loud pop filling the air and Roland cried out in pain. The bullet hit his left shoulder and he luckily didn't pull the trigger on his gun.

"Wyatt," Lucy called as she shook with fear. He rushed to her side and began untying her torso from the chair. Next was her hands and then finally she was free. Lucy jumped from her seat and embraced Wyatt in a hug. He smiled and hugged her tightly never wanting to let go.

"Lets get out of here," he mumbled into her ear. She nodded against his neck, crying lightly. A shot rang out. Lucy gasped and Wyatt stumbled.

"Wyatt," Lucy called out as they both fell to the floor, in pain. One was dying and the other was crying. Roland's bitter laughter filled the air and he raised his gun once more to the duo.


	9. Chapter 9

Roland's smirk was sinister as he yanked Lucy up by the arm, gun pointed at her rescuer. Wyatt was shot on the right side of his body. She had been trying to stop the blood, but it just kept coming.

"Well hey, I was going to kill you, but now we can have a little fun," he slurred into her ear as he tried to drag her out the door. She fought back as roughly as she could, but to no avail. She continued to fight though. He tugged on her arm and they were soon on the front porch. That is when Roland realized he made a mistake.

Back-up had been called in by one of the SWAT members. Roland narrowed his eyes at the cops and other SWAT members waiting outside before putting his gun to Lucy. This was the second time tonight she was held at gunpoint, but she didn't care. Wyatt was bleeding out inside and she was held hostage, doing nothing to help. Her face was wet with tears and she tried to pull away.

"Let the woman go and we will take you to prison," someone yelled out to Roland. Lucy couldn't see what he did, but he pushed her roughly to the ground. She had enough energy to face him before she saw his gun raise. He aimed it for her center, just as he pulled the trigger she rolled to the side. Not fast enough it pierced her left side. The cops opened fired at Roland and she saw him crumple before her eyes.

Lucy heard boots run up to her, "No, Wyatt needs help." Her voice was raspy, but she knew whoever it was heard.

"A man inside needs assistance," he yelled and more boots ran by. Lucy couldn't keep her eyes open much longer, her eyes filled with black spots. She felt herself being lifted and carried away. Keep your eyes open, she told herself, make sure Wyatt is alright. Lucy was put onto a stretcher that was being lifted inside an ambulance. Just as the doors were closing she saw Wyatt in his SWAT uniform being carried on a stretcher. She faintly smiled, they found him, that's when she drifted off into darkness.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Lucy's head was pounding as she came back into consciousness. The machines beeps were the only thing she could hear, everything else was silent. She cracked open her eyes, but was blinded by the white ceiling above her. Immediately she shut her eyes and groaned. Memories flooded her head.

"Wyatt," she mumbled, blinking her eyes open. She slowly moved her head to the right, a window. She closed her eyes and moved her head to the left. A door and empty chairs. She needed someone, anyone to tell her Wyatt was okay. The door handle shook and in waked a nurse carrying a tray. She smiled at Lucy, setting the tray down.

"How are you feeling sweetheart," her voice was soft and sweet. Lucy tried to muster a smile, but she didn't have the energy. The nurse leaned close to her bed and pressed a button, most likely a call button.

"Wyatt," Lucy mumbled out again, the nurse nodded.

"Wyatt Logan," she said picking up a note from the tray she had placed down. "He is alive, his bullet proof vest took some of the hit for him. He is awake and a few rooms down."

Lucy smiled a little before the door opened, in walked a doctor. The doctor gave her the faintest of smiled before looking at her clipboard.

"Alright Ms. Preston, I'm going to run a few tests while you are awake and then we will let you get some rest," she walked over to Lucy, "I'm sure you would like to know how long you have been out."

Lucy bobbed her head, "Four days, almost." Lucy's tired eyes widened. Four days, she thought, four whole days because of that bastard.

The doctor had already started doing her check ups and tests before Lucy realized. It took over ten minutes before she was finished and left. Lucy was given pain medication and an order to rest.

The nurse, who had been sitting in the nearest chair, stood and handed her a glass of water. Lucy lifted her weak hand and took the glass. The water felt so nice as it ran down her throat.

"I'm sure you have questions Lucy," the nurse said, "I'll be happy to answer, oh, and by the way my name is Caitlyn."

"When can I see Wyatt," was Lucy's first question. Caitlyn laughed a little and looked at her note once more.

"I'd figured you'd ask that," she said, "I saw the way he was worried about you these last four days. Anyway, Wyatt wanted to see you as soon as you awoke. However, protocol says we aren't allowing visitors after an accident like this."

Lucy's face fell, "But, I'll let it slide. Can you give us a few minutes?"

Lucy formed a bright smile on her face and nodded. Caitlyn left her room and she could hardly contain herself. Five minutes passed and Wyatt walked into her room. His eyes widened in joy and a smirk spread across his face.

"Lucy," he breathed out walking over to her. Wyatt didn't wait for a response and hugged her. She winced as he brushed her left side, but hugged back. When Wyatt pulled back his blue eyes filled with relief.

"It was touch and go for a while. I thought I would lose you," he said grabbing her hands and rubbing them. She had no words and just smiled at him. He was alive.

"I'm so glad your here," she mumbled, loud enough for him to hear, "I thought I lost you at that house." Lucy let a tear fall down her face. Wyatt brought his hand up and wiped it away. His hand rested on her cheek before he brought her face closer to his. They stared into each other's eyes before Wyatt kissed her and she kissed backed. They kissed each other's soft lips until they needed air. When they pulled away, they rested their foreheads against each other's.

"I never want to lose you again," Wyatt finally said kissing Lucy again. Lucy smiled into the kiss and kissed him back. She forgot about her kidnapping and her injured side. All she cared about was the man kissing her gently.


	10. Chapter 10

Hours passed since she and Wyatt kissed. He was now back in his hospital room and she was laying in silence in hers. Caitlyn had told her of all the people waiting to see her, but she dismissed it. Lucy didn't want people crowding her, she only woke up hours ago. As she was lost in thought she realized her pain medication has begun to fade.

Pain struck her hard in the left side. Lucy felt like she could pass out as the pain increased little by little. She gently touched her side, but that only inflamed her injury. She lifted her hospital gown instead and looked at the mark. A large chuck of her side was outlined in stitches, forming half of a heart. She smiled a little, maybe someone somewhere had the other half. She laughed at the idea and slowly reached for the call button.

Caitlyn walked in almost instantly and she had medication and some food. Lucy smiled gratefully and took the medication before eating.

"Lucy," a voice suddenly called as she swallowed her food. She gave the nurse a puzzled look and before she knew it Noah burst into the room. Lucy's breathing hitched slightly at the sight of Noah. He looked exhausted and out of breath. He hurriedly came to her side.

"Noah," she finally managed, still in shock, "What-what are you doing in here?"

He smiled at her and gently took her hand and stroked the back of it. He breathed a sigh before answering her. "I-I needed to see that you were alright," he said as Caitlyn back away to give them space.

Lucy hesitated before speaking, not trusting her voice completely, "No-Noah, that is sweet, b-." She didn't quite know what else to say. Noah's smile faltered for a second before his smile turned small.

"I know that we are sort of taking a break, or whatever you want to call it, but I love you Lucy. I just needed to know you were okay," he seemed sincere and she was at a loss for words. They sat there staring at each and he began to lean in. Lucy turned away awkwardly trying to avoid his kiss.

"Sorry to break this up," Caitlyn piped up nervously, "but security is coming this way and I don't want Lucy to be crowded." Saved, Lucy thought with a sigh of relief. Noah nodded to Caitlyn's words and kissed Lucy on the cheek before walking to the door. He left with security without complaint and Caitlyn followed after. Lucy was left with her thoughts.

Wyatt was still smiling like a fool in his hospital room. He and Lucy had kissed and it felt great. He had forgotten what it felt like to have soft lips on his again. Ever since Jessica's death he had closed himself off, but with Lucy it was different. She was different. Wyatt's smile broadened as he sat up straight in his bed. It was getting late, but he didn't want to sleep. As he took in a breath, still thinking of Lucy, a pang of pain hit him. He winced and slowly touch his right side.

Wyatt had had many injuries from his time serving, but when he pulled up his shirt he was surprised. His stitches had formed a half heart. He shook his head with a grin on his face. It might be cliché, he thought, but someone else might have the other half to match. He chuckled to himself at the thought.

"Mister Logan," a nurse said quietly as she entered his room. He looked in her direction and noticed she was carrying a tray of food. Behind her was Rufus grinning at him as he walked into the room. "Visiting hours are over, but seeing is how you requested this visit you have ten minutes," she said roughly as she placed the tray on the side table next to Wyatt. He nodded and she went to stand outside of the door.

"Hey," Rufus said to him pulling a chair next to his bed, "They told us Lucy was awake, but didn't want visitors."

Wyatt nodded, "I know. I, um, went to see her." Wyatt's face got a little hot as blood rushed to his cheeks. Rufus started to grin.

"She asked for you didn't she? Damn, I owe Jiya $20," he chuckled. Wyatt smirked raising an eyebrow.

"Y'all bet on this," he questioned giving a soft chuckle himself.

Rufus nodded sheepishly, "We had a bet on whether she would ask for you immediately or not. I thought she might want to see her mom first." Wyatt smiled, she wanted to see him before anyone, which he already knew.

The two sat in silence for a bit before Rufus spoke, "Was it terrifying?"

"Was what terrifying," Wyatt asked leaning back of his pillows. Rufus swallowed before working up the courage to ask again.

"Was it terrifying going to that cabin and rescuing her," he asked again quietly. Wyatt swallowed and closed his eyes trying not to recall every detail of that cabin.

"Yeah, but I wasn't terrified of going. I was terrified for Lucy's safety," he took a shaky breath, "I don't know what I would've done if I was too late." Rufus nodded along to his words. Wyatt opened his eyes and put on a small smile, "But we have her back now and we are going to keep it that way."

Rufus smiled, "We are. Well I'll leave you to rest." He stood from the chair and pushed it back against the wall before walking to the door. The nurse jumped and blushed before leading the way back for Rufus. Wyatt sighed and closed his eyes again. Thoughts bustled in and out of his mind about Lucy and the cabin. He never wants to lose her again and that when he realized he was in love with Lucy Preston.


End file.
